


Bubble Trouble

by PekoPeko



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: After the incident in Cursed Child, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko
Summary: นี่เป็นเพียง'แฟน'ฟิคชั่นจากจินตนาการของผู้เขียนทั้งนั้น ไม่มีความเกี่ยวข้องใด ๆ กับเนื้อเรื่องออฟฟิเชียลของบทละครเวที Harry Potter and the Cursed Child โปรดทำใจให้สบายแล้วอย่าคาดหวังจะหาสาระอันใดก็ตามในเรื่องนี้...





	

**Author's Note:**

> นี่เป็นเพียง'แฟน'ฟิคชั่นจากจินตนาการของผู้เขียนทั้งนั้น ไม่มีความเกี่ยวข้องใด ๆ กับเนื้อเรื่องออฟฟิเชียลของบทละครเวที Harry Potter and the Cursed Child โปรดทำใจให้สบายแล้วอย่าคาดหวังจะหาสาระอันใดก็ตามในเรื่องนี้...

 

 

คุณพบเขาครั้งแรกบนชานชาลาอันเบียดเสียด อันที่จริงคุณวิ่งพล่านไปทั่ว ทักทายเพื่อน ๆ อย่างคิดถึงเรื่องสนุกที่จะได้ทำในปีการศึกษานี้ คุณไม่สนใจว่าพ่อของเขาจะเป็นศัตรูเก่าของพ่อคุณ อันที่จริงนอกจากเรื่องแผลง ๆ กับเพื่อนแล้ว คุณไม่ได้คิดอะไรเลย

 

ต้องขอบคุณน้องชายจอมวิตกของคุณ ที่ช่างน่าแกล้ง จริงอยู่ที่คุณกุเรื่องน่าหวาดกลัวใส่ไปเป็นกระบุงแต่พอนึกเรื่องใหม่ ๆ ได้ก็อดใจกลับไปสำทับไม่ได้สักที คุณผละจากกลุ่มเพื่อนกลับมาครอบครัวก็เพื่อการนั้นและนั่นทำให้คุณเจอเขา

 

“นั่นมัลฟอย” ลุงของเขาทำท่าพยักเพยิด เหมือนอีกฝ่ายจะรู้ตัว จึงหันกลับมาแล้วพยักหน้าทักทายพ่อของคุณ แต่ไม่มีการเดินเข้ามาหา ไม่มีปฎิสัมพันธ์มากไปกว่านั้น

 

คุณมองอย่างสนอกสนใจ

 

_นี่น่ะหรือ อริเก่าของพ่อ_

 

คุณจับใจความคำพูดของลุงได้อีกสองสามคำ ลูกชาย _สกอร์เปียส_ โรส ขอบคุณพระเจ้าที่ลูกได้สมองของแม่มา

 

ถ้าจำไม่ผิดมัลฟอยคนพ่อน่าจะชื่อเดรโก เพราะอย่างนั้นสกอร์เปียสก็คงเป็นชื่อของเด็กชายที่เกาะผ้าคลุมของแม่แน่น

 

เรือนผมสีบลอนด์จนเกือบขาว นัยน์ตาสีเทอร์ควอยซ์ ผิวขาวจัด จากระยะห่าง คุณพออธิบายรูปลักษณ์ของเขาได้แค่นั้น นอกจากสีตาแล้วคุณไม่เห็นว่ามีอะไรน่าสนใจ

 

คงเป็นเด็กประเภทหัวสูงนั่นแหละ ถ้ามายุ่งกับเขาเดี๋ยวจัดการสักทีคงหงอ

 

คุณบอกลาพ่อแม่แล้วขึ้นรถไฟไป ไม่ได้สนใจเขาอีกจนสี่ปีถัดมา

 

 

 

.................................................

 

 

 

ชีวิตในโรงเรียนของคุณกำลังไปได้สวย นี่เป็นปีสุดท้าย ต่างจากน้องชายของคุณและเขาที่เป็นเพื่อนสนิทกัน คุณยอมรับว่าตัวเองเป็นพี่ที่แย่ แต่ทั้งเพื่อน การเรียน กีฬา หรือแม้แต่ความรักของคุณกำลังไปด้วยดี จริง ๆ คุณไม่ได้มีคนรักเป็นตัวเป็นตนหรอก แต่ก็มีตัวเลือกมากหน้าหลายตาอยู่

 

วันนั้นคุณเหนื่อยเต็มทน อยู่ดี ๆ เรื่องมากมายก็ถาโถมเข้าใส่ จนคุณเลือกที่จะใช้สิทธิพิเศษในการเป็นกัปตันทีมควิดดิชเพื่อผ่อนคลาย คุณมัวแต่หงุดหงิดจนไม่ทันสังเกตว่าห้องน้ำล็อกอยู่ อันที่จริงคุณใช้เวทมนต์ปลดล็อกมันโดยไม่รู้ตัวด้วยซ้ำ มารู้สึกตัวก็ตอนที่ได้ยินเสียงของเขาที่ถอยกรูดไปติดขอบอ่างด้านที่ห่างจากประตูที่สุด ช่วยไม่ได้จริง ๆ ที่การเล่นตำแหน่งซีกเกอร์ทำให้มีสายตาดีกว่าคนอื่น แล้วไม่ใช่ความผิดคุณด้วยที่น้ำในอ่างเป็นน้ำร้อนสำหรับแช่ธรรมดา ไม่มีฟองสบู่ และ _ใสแจ๋ว_

 

ถึงจะชันเข่าขึ้นกอดแต่ก็เห็นอะไรมากพอดู ยิ่งแขนอีกข้างต้องเอื้อมออกไปพยายามคว้าไม้กายสิทธิ์ของตนที่วางอยู่บนที่วางของไม่ห่างจากอ่างนัก แต่ก็ห่างเกินเอื้อมนอกเสียจากขึ้นไปนั่งบนขอบอ่าง

 

คุณเริ่มไม่รู้ว่าจะรู้สึกยังไงดี เรื่องที่เจอมาก็แย่เสียจนสลัดไม่หลุด อยากจะแสดงความเกรงใจแต่สุดท้ายก็ได้แต่ยกไม้กายสิทธิ์ขึ้นสั่งเปลี่ยนน้ำในอ่างให้เต็มไปด้วยฟองแทน

 

“โทษที”

 

แต่คุณไม่คิดจะล้มเลิกแผนเดียวที่จะใช้คลายอารมณ์

 

เขายังคงพยายามเอื้อมมืออยู่อย่างนั้นตอนคุณเดินไปหลังฉาก เริ่มถอดเครื่องแต่งกายจนหย่อนตัวลงไปร่วมอ่าง เขาก็ยังไม่เปลี่ยนอิริยาบถจนคุณเริ่มรู้สึกว่าเขาตลกดี

 

คุณเริ่มบทสนทนาเรื่องทำไมเขามาอยู่ที่นี่

 

“ฉันเป็นพรีเฟ็ค” ท่าทางที่เขาพูดกับคุณดูเย่อหยิ่งจองหองอย่างที่คุณเคยเดานิสัยเขาไว้ครั้งแรกที่ได้พบ แต่คุณรู้ว่ามันไม่ใช่ของจริง คุณได้คุยกับน้องชายบ้าง คุณรู้ว่าน้องของคุณเป็นคนยังไง และจะคบคนแบบไหน อีกอย่างคือข่าวลือน่ารังเกียจอันไร้ที่มาที่ไม่เคยหายไปตั้งแต่เขาลืมตาดูโลกเป็นอะไรที่ใคร ๆ ก็รู้ คุณคิดว่าเขามีท่าทีแบบนี้เพียงเพื่อป้องกันตัว เหมือนกับที่น้องชายของคุณชอบโมโหใส่คุณนั่นแหละ อืม อาจจะโกรธที่ถูกคุณบุกรุกนิดนึง ...แค่นิดนึงแหละ ไอ้ที่บอกว่าเห็นเยอะก็ไม่ใช่ชิ้นส่วนร่างกายที่ต้องปกปิดหรือน่าอายอะไร อืม จะว่าไปคุณแอบคิดว่าเขาหุ่นดีใช้ได้เลย

 

เหมือนเขาจะดูสายตาคุณออก แล้วขยับหนีอีกครั้ง นั่นเป็นสิ่งเดียวที่ทำได้ในอ่างที่มาฟองสบู่ลอยฟ่องแบบนี้ นอกจากเปลี่ยนน้ำในอ่างให้เป็นน้ำสะอาดแล้วเขาต้องขึ้นไปล้างตัวที่โซนฝักบัวข้าง ๆ ซึ่งไร้ที่กำบัง

 

คุณคิดว่านั่นมันหยาบคายมาก ถึงเขาจะเจ้าชู้(ใช่ ข้อนี้ยอมรับ)ไม่เคยเกี่ยงเพศสภาพคนที่เข้าหา แต่คุณไม่ใช่พวกบ้ากาม อันที่จริงคุณกะจะปล่อยเขาไปแล้ว ถ้าไม่ติดว่าสายตาที่ส่งจากนัยน์ตาคู่งามนั่นจะปลุกความรู้สึกช่างแกล้งของคุณขึ้นมา

 

_เอาน่า ขอนิด ๆ หน่อย ๆ แก้เครียดแล้วกัน_

 

คุณขยับตัวรุกไล่ ให้อีกฝ่ายเขยิบหนีจนวนกลับมาที่เดิมก่อนจะปิดทางหนีโดยการใช้แขนกักเอาไว้ เขาพยายามจะผลักคุณออก แต่พอสัมผัสไหล่เปลือยของคุณแล้วก็รีบชักออกเหมือนต้องของร้อน ใบหูขึ้นสีระเรื่อ เหมือนพึ่งรู้ตัวว่าอยู่ใกล้กันมากแค่ไหน เห็นแบบนั้นแล้วคุณยิ่งลดระยะห่างระหว่างใบหน้าเข้าไปอีก ก่อนจะหยุดลงเมื่อได้พิจารณาเครื่องหน้าไร้ที่ติของเขา ถ้านับจากที่ชานชาลาวันนั้น คงเรียกได้ว่าคนตรงหน้าโตเป็นหนุ่มแล้ว นัยน์ตาคมเฉี่ยว ขนตาที่ไม่ถึงกับงอนยาวแต่ยาวกว่ามาตรฐานผู้ชายทั่วไป จมูกเชิด ริมฝีปากที่เป็นสีระเรื่อจากอุณหภูมิน้ำ ผิวที่เคยซีดก็ดูมีสีเลือดมากขึ้น ผมสีบลอนด์ลู่ลงมาแนบต้นคอและใบหน้าได้รูป

 

คุณเคยเห็นคนสวยมามาก โดยเฉพาะป้าสะใภ้และญาติของเขาที่มีสายเลือดวีล่า จริงอยู่ที่คนตรงหน้าไม่ได้หยาดเยิ้มหรืออะไรขนาดนั้น แต่จัดได้ว่ามีเสน่ห์มาพอจะทำให้คุณโน้มตัวลง

 

_กดจูบลงบนริมฝีปากของเขา_

 

เขาตกใจ ปฏิกิริยาตอบสนองตามปกติคือการเปิดปากต่อว่า แต่ในกรณีนี้ไม่ใช่เรื่องปกติ คุณฉวยโอกาสสอดลิ้นเข้าไปลิ้มรส เอื้อมมือไปประคองท้ายทอยจัดท่าให้สะดวกยิ่งขึ้น ขณะที่เขาจิกไหล่คุณแน่นพยายามผลักออกแต่สู้แรงไม่ไหว สุดท้ายก็ได้แต่เลื่อนมือคล้องคอเขาไว้เท่านั้น

 

คุณถือว่าคือการยินยอม คุณถอนจูบให้เขาได้โกยอากาศเข้าปอดก่อนจะประกบจูบร้อนแรงอีกครั้ง ทั้งได้ใจที่ตัวเองทำให้อีกฝ่ายเคลิ้มได้ หากแต่อีกใจก็รู้สึกผิดหวังที่แม้แต่กับเขาเองก็ _ง่าย_ เหมือนกับคนอื่น ๆ

 

เขาดันตัวขึ้นเล็กน้อย คุณเดาได้ว่าคงเมื่อยจึงถือวิสาสะช้อนตัวอีกฝ่ายขึ้นนั่งบนขอบอ่าง ละริมฝีปากออกครั้ง ก่อนที่ภาพตรงหน้าจะดับวูบไป

 

 

 

..........................

 

 

 

คุณหอบหายใจหนัก ร่างกายเปลือยเปล่าไร้อาภรณ์ปกปิด ในมือมีไม้กายสิทธิ์คู่ใจที่ได้จากการหลอกล่อให้อีกฝ่ายพาตัวเองขยับขึ้นไปในระยะเอื้อมหยิบถึง ด้านหน้าคือคนที่คุณตราหน้าว่าเป็นอันธพาลน่ารำคาญ พี่ชายที่ห่วยแตก และล่าสุด คนบ้ากาม นอนสลบพาดขอบอ่างอยู่ เพราะคำสาปที่เขาไม่ลังเลจะใช้ทันทีที่คว้าไม้ได้

 

คุณนึกดีใจที่แผนของตัวเองสำเร็จ พยายามปัดความคิดที่ว่าตัวเองเผลอไผลไปกับสัมผัสนั้นจริง ๆ แม้จะแค่ไม่กี่วินาที คิดได้แบบนั้นก็รีบไปล้างฟองออกจากตัว ถูริมฝีปากและบริเวณที่ถูกสัมผัสจนเป็นปื้นแดง เช็ดตัว ใส่เสื้อผ้าแล้วออกไป ไม่ได้ปิดประตูเสียด้วยซ้ำ

 

 

 

..........................

 

 

 

คุณกำลังจดจ่อกับกระดาษว่างเปล่า ทั้งแผ่นมีเพียงที่อยู่และชื่อผู้รับ แต่ยังไร้ข้อความ คุณเม้มปากแน่นจรดปลายปากกาตั้งใจจะเขียนคำทักทายตอนที่ถูกเพื่อนสนิทเพียงคนเดียวพุ่งใส่ เรือนผมสีสว่างยังเปียกน้ำ คุณกำลังจะเอ่ยปากถามถึงข้อตกลง _เราจะไม่กอดกัน_ แต่เมื่อเห็นสีหน้าขวัญผวาแล้วก็ถามไม่ลง ได้แต่ถอนหายใจมองหมึกที่เปรอะกระดาษเป็นวงใหญ่

 

_คงต้องเปลี่ยนแผ่น_

 

แต่ก่อนหน้านั้น คุณยังมีเรื่องต้องซัก _สกอร์เปียส_ อีกเยอะเลย

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ฟิคเรื่องนี้คือพี่เจมส์ ลูกชายคนโตของแฮร์รี่กับน้องสกอร์เปียสลูกพ่อมัลฟอยเองค่ะ คิดว่าในไทยน่าจะเป็นเรือผีพอสมควร เพราะพี่เจมส์แทบไร้บทใน Cursed Child แถมยังชงสกอร์เปียสกับอัลบัสซะทางนี้หวั่นไหว
> 
> คาร์แรกเตอร์ของพี่เจมส์นี่มโนต่อยอดจาก 19 years later กับ Cursed Child ค่ะ ถ้าจะให้พูดง่าย ๆ คือพี่เจมส์ก็เจมส์เหมือนชื่ออ่ะค่ะ เหมือนคุณปู่ เหมือนซิเรียสด้วย ตีความรวม ๆ ได้ว่าเป็นเด็กนรก(...) ได้เชื้อชอบเล่นแผลง ๆ ของวีสลีย์มาอีก และที่รวบรวมข้อมูลมาคือเป็นหนุ่มป๊อป ที่อะไร ๆ ก็ดีไปหมด เป็นตัวเปรียบเทียบกับอัลบัสได้ดีทีเดียว และสังเกตจาก CC ว่าอัลบัสปัญหาที่โรงเรียนเยอะมาก แต่พี่เจมส์ไม่โผล่มาดูดำดูดีเลย ประหนึ่งอยู่คนละบ้านแล้วก็ตัดหางปล่อยวัดงี้ เลยอนุมานคร่าว ๆ เป็นคาร์แรกเตอร์ของพี่เจมส์ในฟิคนี้ค่ะ
> 
> ส่วนสกอร์เปียสสำหรับเราคือคาร์น้องค่อนข้างชัดอยู่แล้ว แต่ในเรื่องนี้ก็ยังเสริมเข้าไปอีก คือปกติน้องก็ฉ่อย ๆ ตบมุกกินขนมกับอัลบัส รู้ว่าแอบเนิร์ดนิดนึงกับจริง ๆ แล้วมีความสามารถทางควิดดิชพอตัวแค่ตอนแรกตัวเองไม่เปิดใจ
> 
> เท่าที่เห็นในบทละครคืออัลบัสกับสกอร์เปียสจะเฉย ๆ กับการถูกรังแก(ส่วนมากจะทางคำพูด) เพราะเป็นเรื่องที่มันแก้ไม่ได้ คนลือกันทั้งโรงเรียน ก็เลย let go แต่ไม่ใช่คนหงอ ถ้าถูกล้ำเส้นเองก็คงโต้กลับ
> 
> แล้วคู่หูสองคนนี้ดูจะโพรเทคทีฟกันมาก สำหรับสกอร์เปียสที่ตอนนี้ทั้งบ้านมีแค่ตัวเองกับพ่อคงมองว่าอัลบัสโชคดีที่มีพี่น้อง แต่ไม่ใช่เลย อย่างที่บอกว่าพออยู่สลิธีริน มีเพื่อนเป็นมัลฟอยก็ไร้ปฏิสัมพันธ์กับทั้งญาติกับพี่น้องแท้ ๆ ขนาดโรสยังโกรธเลย(ไม่ค่อยชอบตรงนี้นิดนึง) ไหนจะเรื่องที่คาร์ของพี่เจมส์ออกจะเป็นบุลลี่ เลยคิดว่าส่วนตัวสกอร์ไม่น่าชอบพี่เจมส์เท่าไหร่
> 
> ทั้งหมดนี้เป็นคหสต.ของเรานะคะ
> 
> และเผื่อใครไม่เข้าใจ สกอร์เปียสหลอกให้พี่เจมส์อุ้มเขาขึ้นไปนั่นแหละค่ะ เพราะพี่เขาง่วนอยู่กับปากจะได้ไม่มีเวลามาดูนู่นดูนี่ของเขา...คว้าไม้ได้ปั๊ปก็สาปแม่ม(...)
> 
> ส่วนใครอยากแย้งเรื่องแผนว่ามีทางอื่นหรือเปลืองตัวไก็ยินดีรับฟังค่ะ แต่แบบ...ตอนเขียนวิญญานพิเจมส์เข้าสิงถ้าไม่ได้บทกาม ๆ นี่พูดเลยว่าตัน...คงถือว่าเป็น pwp นิดโหน่ย ถ้าเข้าใจและไม่ถือสาก็ขอบคุณมากค่ะ
> 
> ป.ล. เป็นครั้งแรกที่ลองเขียนสำนวนนี้ค่ะ ติชมได้นะคะ เรื่องคำผิดถ้ามีเล็ดรอดสายตาเราบอกได้ค่ะ จะได้แก้ไข
> 
> ด้วยรักและอะไร ๆ ก็อ่าง
> 
> เปโกะเอง


End file.
